Miriam Flynn
Miriam Flynn played Gretchen Bitzer in the season four Grey's Anatomy episode The Heart of the Matter. Career Filmography *''Extracurricular Activities'' (2019) *''Taking Liberty'' (2016) *''The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave'' (2016) *''All Stars'' (2014) *''Bucky Larson: Born to Be a Star'' (2011) *''About Fifty'' (2011) *''Married Not Dead'' (2009) *''Nowhere to Hide'' (2009) *''Cranberry Christmas'' (2008) *''Wieners'' (2008) *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' (2007) *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' (2006) *''Fielder's Choice'' (2005) *''Darcy's Off-White Wedding (short)'' (2005) *''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' (2005) *''Christmas Vacation 2: Cousin Eddie's Island Adventure'' (2003) *''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' (2003) *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to the Big Water'' (2002) *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' (2001) *''Evolution'' (2001) *''A Kitty Bobo Show'' (2001) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' (2000) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' (2000) *''Chump Change'' (2000) *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock'' (1998) *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' (1997) *''Vegas Vacation'' (1997) *''Waiting for Guffman'' (1996) *''Carpool'' (1996) *''Letter to My Killer'' (1995) *''Babe'' (1995) *''From the Mixed-Up Files of Mrs. Basil E. Frankweiler'' (1995) *''Indictment: The McMartin Trial'' (1995) *''Lonely Hearts'' (1991) *''The Flockens'' (1990) *''National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'' (1989) *''Hound Town'' (1989) *''Homesick (short)'' (1988) *''Stealing Home'' (1988) *''18 Again!'' (1988) *''For Keeps?'' (1988) *''Christmas Every Day'' (1987) *''Mr. Success'' (1984) *''Her Life as a Man'' (1984) *''Full House'' (1983) *''Mr. Mom'' (1983) *''National Lampoon's Vacation'' (1983) *''Class Reunion'' (1982) *''First Family'' (1980) *''To Be Announced'' (1979) Television *''If You Give a Mouse a Cookie'' (2019) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2017) *''School of Rock'' (2017) *''The Carmichael Show'' (2017) *''The Middle'' (2016) *''iZombie'' (2016) *''Liv and Maddie'' (2015-2016) *''Murder in the First'' (2015) *''Scandal'' (2015) *''Bones'' (2014) *''Summer with Cimorelli'' (2014) *''Suburgatory'' (2012-2013) *''Zeke and Luther'' (2011) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2011) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2010) *''The Life & Times of Tim'' (2010) *''Big Love'' (2009) *''ChalkZone'' (2002-2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) *''The Land Before Time'' (2007) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2007) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2007) *''Las Vegas'' (2007) *'Til Death (2006) *''Pepper Dennis'' (2006) *''Ben 10'' (2006) *''Family Guy'' (2005) *''Grounded for Life'' (2001-2005) *''Megas XLR'' (2004) *''Second Time Around'' (2004) *''Century City'' (2004) *''Judging Amy'' (2002-2003) *''George Lopez'' (2003) *''Once and Again'' (2001) *''Providence'' (2001) *''Static Shock'' (2001) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2001) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999) *''Rugrats'' (1998) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1998) *''Dharma & Greg'' (1998) *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1998) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1998) *''Brooklyn South'' (1998) *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' (1998) *''Ally McBeal'' (1998) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (1996-1997) *''Jenny'' (1997) *''Malcolm & Eddie'' (1996-1997) *''The Practice'' (1997) *''The Legend of Calamity Jane'' (1997) *''Quack Pack'' (1996) *''Partners'' (1995) *''Life with Louie'' (1995) *''Murder One'' (1995) *''The Tick'' (1994-1995) *''Bobby's World'' (1991-1995) *''Hope & Gloria'' (1995) *''Taz-Mania'' (1991-1995) *''What a Mess'' (1995) *''Madman of the People'' (1994) *''The Nanny'' (1994) *''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' (1994) *''The Second Half'' (1994) *''Mighty Max'' (1993) *''L.A. Law'' (1988-1993) *''Civil Wars'' (1993) *''Picket Fences'' (1993) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1992) *''Stand by Your Man'' (1992) *''Herman's Head'' (1992) *''Night Court'' (1984-1991) *''Murphy Brown'' (1991) *''Monsters'' (1990) *''DuckTales'' (1989-1990) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1990) *''The Simpsons'' (1990) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1986-1990) *''The Butter Battle Book (short)'' (1989) *''Dear John'' (1989) *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' (1988) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1987-1988) *''The Tracey Ullman Show'' (1988) *''Raising Miranda'' (1988) *''Foofur'' (1986) *''Family Ties'' (1986) *''Riptide'' (1985) *''Cheers'' (1985) *''Snorks'' (1985) *''Silver Spoon'' (1984) *''Gimme a Break!'' (1983) *''Maggie'' (1981-1982) *''The Tim Conway Show'' (1980) *''Who's Watching the Kids'' (1979) External Links * * Category:Actors